Bowled In
by johnnycdaman
Summary: (request for TheStationmaster) The engines are shocked to find that the Diesel Class 40 has been allowed back on to the island by the Inspector and the Fat Controller, despite his earlier rude behavior. The engines are assured by the Inspector that he has changed his ways, but is the Inspector right?
1. He's Back

t was lovely spring day on the island. The engines were lounging in the sheds during a break observing the puffy, white clouds that were drifting slowly through the cyan sky.

"Look at that cloud, Thomas!" Percy squeaked excitedly. "It looks like a marshmallow!"

"Yes, indeed!" Thomas agreed. "That one over there looks like…" He paused to find the right word.

"…a rabbit!" Emily finished excitedly.

"Yes! That was it." Thomas chuckled softly.

"Why are they called 'clouds', anyway?" James asked thoughtfully.

"I'm not sure," Percy answered. "Maybe Mr. Cloud discovered it one day, and then…it became a cloud?" He looked to his friends for help, who in turn just smiled at the young engine's imaginative response.

"The term 'cloud' comes from an Old English word, ' _clud'_ ," Edward explained wisely. 'Clud' means 'hill of rock' or 'mountain' in Welsh. Scientists, way back in the day, thought that the puffy white things in the sky looked like miniature mountains, and thus, the word was coined!" He finished with a smile.

The other engines smiled in awe, silently marveling the wonders science had on the earth.

…

Meanwhile, Henry was puffing along the track, pulling a long line of slate trucks from the Blue Mountain Quarry. He carefully braked to a stop by the water tower, singing happily to himself as his water tank filled up for a nice drink.

He heard diesel horn coming from along the line in front of him. Not recognizing it, the big green engine squinted to see who it was.

The figure was large, long, and green. It lingered down the track slowly, like a snake in the grass. As the figure approached, Henry could see the face a bit more clearly…

 _…_ _but where had he seen it before…?_

Henry finally pieced the observations together.

He let out a long, terrified whistle. "NOOOO!" He screamed. He jerked back, almost knocking his driver off his footplate. He reversed away from the water tower as quickly as he could, racing all the way back to Tidmouth Sheds as fast he could.

…

The engines still stared at the clouds in sky, some even beginning to doze off. Suddenly, they heard a sharp whistle, rousing them out of near sleep.

"THOMAS! EDWARD! GORDON! JAMES! PERCY! TOBY! HE'S BACK!" Henry yelled as he burst into the yard, not even missing a chance for the turntable, and sped face first into the empty berth in the middle of the sheds before sobbing quietly.

The other engines were startled. Well, all except Gordon, of course.

"What is now, Henry?" the big blue engine inquired, rolling his eyes. "Did you have another encounter with an elephant?" He and James sniggered to themselves.

"What's the matter, Henry?" Thomas asked softly.

"Please, we must know what's wrong, my friend." Toby implored.

Catching his own sniffles, Henry finally plucked up courage.

"The Diesel…Class 40…he's back…" He hiccuped through scared tears.

The smirk on Gordon and James' faces melted away quickly. The other engines stared into space with disbelief. This, of course, was lost on Emily.

"Who is that?" She asked, worried by the reactions her friends were displaying.

"He was a diesel that came to help in the yards during an engine shortage a while back," Edward explained. "He was very rude, insulting us the minute he arrived."

"He said the only thing good about us was that we were 'clean', and that he had 'seen worse'." Thomas finished.

"The absolute nerve!" Gordon muttered. "Even stole my express! The indignity!"

Emily seemingly nodded at the troubles this Diesel seemed to bring. "So why did he leave?"

"Well…He had an incident involving the inspector…and his hat." Toby answered. "It's a long story…" And he informed Emily of the incident involving the inspector's bowler hat, and how Stepney and Duck had to step in the save the day, before the Diesel snuck away.

"Well, at least he left in disgrace," Emily mused quietly.

"But we must get to the bottom of this," James spoke up. "I refuse to have this abomination of a diesel on our island!"

"I'll talk to the inspector and the Fat Controller tomorrow morning," Edward declared.

"I can come too!" Thomas joined in.

"Me three!" Percy agreed.

And the plan was set.

...

I'm back after a two month hiatus! I apologize for being gone so long, hard times and dark thoughts have fallen on me recently, (that combined with writer's block) and I never got time to write this story. But here it is! And it's also my first story with chapters! It shouldn't be too long, but I hope you enjoy it as much I'll have fun writing it! :D


	2. The Inspector

…

"What do you mean you just let the Diesel back on Sodor, sir?" Thomas spluttered in disbelief.

"He was beyond rude, and very disrespectful to you and Sir Topham Hatt!" Edward argued.

"He also ruined your hat, sir!" Percy finished.

Inspector Daman cleaned his glasses before fiddling with a mini oven that sat on a table in front of him.

"Listen, dear engines," He began. "It's been almost 20 years since this Diesel has left the island. That's a long time to improve. And I've been convinced by his previous controller and Sir Topham Hatt that he has changed his behavior." He finished. He opened the mini oven and pulled out a tiny pie from it.

"People said the same thing about Diesel," Percy interjected, "He's been sent away multiple times, and each time he's given another chance, he blows it!" Edward and Thomas agreed heartily.

"And why are you playing with a mini oven?" Edward asked in annoyance.

"Yes, with all due respect, what's wrong with you?" Thomas snapped.

Inspector Daman sighed. "The Fat Controller bought this for his granddaughter, and he implored that I test one for safety. So I'm making a cherry pie!" He beamed in excitement.

"Were you listening to us, sir?" Edward begged. "Please, heed our request to have the Diesel sent back to the Mainland."

"I hear you all, loud and clear," the inspector responded passively.

"So you'll do it?" Percy asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately, I'm required to give this Diesel another chance," The inspector sighed sadly. "I'm most sympathetic to your plight, and I'm disgusted to hear of the way he's treated you. But please; give him another chance, and who knows? You'll be shocked to find if he's actually changed for the better." He assured with a smile, before leaving the station, taking the mini pie and oven with him.

"You know, Edward, Thomas, he may have a point." Percy looked to his companions innocently.

"Yes, but I'm still not satisfied." Edward grumbled, with rare annoyance.

"We should tell the others about what the Inspector said," Thomas added with disappointment.

And the three engines puffed back to Tidmouth, worried about what the future events may bring.


	3. The Deputation (Part 2)

…

"What? So the inspector's perfectly fine with letting the Diesel stay on the Island?!" Gordon boomed with fury.

"Yes! I could hardly believe it myself!" Edward snapped to himself.

"Did you three remind him of what he said about all of us? And, he didn't even thank Duck or Stepney for saving the Express from delay!" James seethed.

"We tried, honest!" Percy argued. "But he wouldn't agree with us."

"He barely even listened to us," Thomas joined in. "He just sat there making a tiny pie!"

The engines were infuriated by such a situation, and they all hissed and grumbled quietly, while the more sensitive like Percy and Henry were near tears of both frustration and despair.

"Calm down, everyone," countered Toby, wisely. "Maybe the Diesel has matured over the last twenty years. He could have learned his lesson, you know."

"Oh please!" James scoffed angrily, "A _diesel_ cannot go from being so obnoxious to a nice person in such a short time!"

The others agreed wholeheartedly, and paused to sort their thoughts out, as well as keep themselves in check.

"What we need to do is tell that snob Diesel off!" Gordon proposed.

"And you know what we're going to do?" Thomas suggested cheekily.

"We're going to ignore him!" Percy finished proudly.

"Indeed!" Edward followed.

Gordon, James, and Henry (who had finally pulled himself together), simply stared at the other three engines in disbelief.

" _Ignore_?! _Ignore_ that sorry excuse for a diesel? Don't make me laugh!" Gordon scoffed with a slight annoyance.

"We must get our retribution! He deserves it after all he's said about us!" James spoke snootily.

"Retribution? Isn't it a bit rude to overthrow that Fat Controller and the inspector over this whole thing?" Percy asked, confused.

"That's a _revolution_ , Percy," Toby corrected kindly. He and Edward glared at Gordon and James, who weren't missed rolling their eyes the young engine's innocent mistake.

"To get _retribution,_ " Henry answered, in a rare, sly voice, "is to get _revenge._ " He smiled smugly to his red and blue companions, who sniggered with excitement.

"Revenge…" James mused to no one in particular, "It's come twenty years to late!"

"I propose," Gordon responded with low pride, "that James, Henry and I be our second… _deputation,_ for this little plan." He finished with a smile.

The other engines weren't so sure about this.

"Are you sure that you all can fight back against this Diesel, Gordon?" asked Edward anxiously.

"Yes," joined Thomas. "The Diesel could knock all three of you off the rails before any of you could yell 'ow'!" He ended, with his trademark cheek. This prompted a quiet gallery of giggles from Percy, Toby, and Emily. The remaining engines blushed scarlet at this mischievous, yet true statement.

"That Diesel didn't know who he was messing with twenty years ago!" James spluttered with embarrassment.

"Indeed! And he going to pay for stealing _my_ Express!" Gordon chimed in.

"He _will_ get his retribution!" Henry finished. And the big engines cackled with laughter, as they began chattering away quietly trying to devise a first move.

The smaller engines exchanged worried looks.

"Oh dear…" Toby sighed sadly.

"I have no qualms about ignoring this Diesel," said Edward, "But whatever they're planning, I just hope it doesn't get them into trouble…" He trailed off.

"Let's just trust our original plan for now, that way the Diesel knows that we simply disapprove his earlier behavior, and he'll recognize what he did wrong." Thomas reassured his elder.

And the other engines drifted to sleep, confident to enact their respective plans in the morning.

...

Third chapter is out! Sorry if it's OOC in anyway. The story shouldn't be too long, maybe around 7-8 chapters at the most. Hope you enjoy it so far! :D


	4. Retribution 1

The next day, James and Henry were working in the Blue Mountain Quarry. They worked ominously and slowly, until Peter Sam puffed over with some empty trucks.

"Ah, Peter Sam!" James sighed happily. "You're here!"

"Yes, I am!" The little green engine squeaked cheerfully. "When am I not here?" He added with a wink.

"You have the slate truck in place, right?" Henry asked with excitement.

"I do! It's right over there," Peter Sam looked over to a siding, where a truck sat filled with what looked like sawdust.

"Are you sure this plan is going to work, my friend?" James asked his big green companion.

"I'm sure," the latter reassured. "That Diesel _will_ learn his lesson!"

"What is that stuff anyway?" James asked curiously.

"Dualin, the foreman had a truck he could spare just for us." Henry smiled evilly, something James didn't think was capable of the green engine, at least in his older days. He wanted to say it, but thought that a surprise would be better.

"Let's just say that…that truck is going to… _retribute,_ all over ol' Bowler when he arrives," Henry ended ominously. James couldn't help but chuckle in excitement and laughter.

"I can't wait!" He giggled quietly. "That'll show that smelly Diesel a thing or two! Disgusting!"

"Despicable!" Added Henry with sneer.

"Disgraceful!" They finished together. Just then, a long diesel horn entered the yard.

"Here he comes!" James gasped. "Peter Sam, you know what to do, yes?" Henry reassured.

"And you _promise_ you won't tell anyone about my special funnel incident?" Peter Sam compromised anxiously.

"Promise," the tender engines assured, before puffing away to hide behind the gravel crusher.

The Diesel entered the yard, slowly, with a big, friendly smile on his face. "Hello Peter Sam!" He tooted gleefully. "Am I all set to go to work?"

"Uh…yes…umm…" The little green engine stammered as he looked back to Henry and James, and hoped that the now friendly diesel wouldn't notice. The two tender engines sharply signaled for him to continue, and Peter Sam reluctantly did so.

"There's a truck filled with… sawdust… right over there," Peter Sam instructed nervously. "Would you mind taking it to the Waste Dump for me?" He asked gingerly, with the most uncomfortable smile he had ever given in his existence.

Just then…

"Hello, Diesel," Skarloey greeted kindly as he joined the conversation. "Rheneas needs help with his long train, would you help him please?" He requested, seemingly ignoring the amount of discomfort on Peter Sam's face.

"Of course, Skarloey!" the Diesel offered with joy. "Bye Peter Sam! I'm sorry I can't help you at the moment," He apologized, mournfully, as he backed out of the siding with Skarloey following.

"Don't worry, Peter Sam," the old leader said. "Paxton here can help you with the sawdust," and he gestured to the other friendly green diesel.

"Hi Peter Sam!" Paxton tooted. "I'll take this truck off your buffers!" He said, buffering up to the truck.

"Uh oh…" Henry and James whispered from their corner, before sneaking out of their hiding place and racing out the quarry as fast as they could, unnoticed by anyone.

Peter Sam gasped in horror as Paxton puffed out of the quarry, followed by…

 _BAM!_

Poor Paxton lay on top of rocks that had been blasted out of the quarry wall, completely battered and dented, though not very injured, with a more than furious Duncan sitting on top of him. Luckily, the quarry alarm had sounded, covering the Scottish engine's colorful language.

"I'm alright," Paxton coughed, spraying black soot everywhere. Before a pebble landed hard on his now dented frames. "Ow…"

...

Poor Paxton! I felt really bad about his accident in the BMM prologue, so I got inspired and put a remake in this chapter. So much for retribution...

Hope you all liked this one! More to come! :)


	5. Reformation

Warning: Edward is a bit OOC in this chapter, so I'm sorry if this bothers you. He'll back to normal by the end of the chapter!

...

Edward puffed into Brendam Docks, where the docks manager was waiting for him with a long train full of sandbags. Salty noticed Edward enter the docks, and gave him a friendly toot of his horn.

"Ah, good day, matey!" Salty hooted. "It's about time I've seen you come 'round here, me hearty!" He chuckled with usual glee.

"Any day on the Island is a good day, Salty," Edward smiled. "Brendam is one of my favorite places!" He added as he puffed past his friend and over to the docks manager.

"Morning Edward!" The manager greeted.

"Morning sir!" Edward greeted back. "Is my train ready?"

"Yes," the manager said. "However, it is rather long, and quite heavy. So it's been recommended that a back up engine help you with the load. Is that alright?"

"Of course, sir, any help will do. The more the merrier." Edward confirmed with a smile. "Who is the back engine?" He inquired, back up to the front of the train and coupling up.

"Well, he should be-"

A eager honk of a diesel horn entered the dock yard, cutting off the manager. A long, green diesel pulled up along side Edward, with a beaming smile.

"Hello, mate! You must be Edward, correct?" He asked merrily.

A clearly shocked, and disgusted Edward nearly jumped out of his paintwork as he recognized the Diesel.

"I'll be helping you with your train today! Well, we must be on our way, yes? I'd hate for you to be late." He chirruped with pure empathy, not so pure to Edward anyway.

This was the diesel that had been rude to his friends, Duck and Stepney, who made them all feel like utter… scrap. And now…this diesel was… _helping him_?

 _No way,_ Edward thought. _No way on earth anyone could be nice after all that._

 _…_

Shockingly enough, Edward made no attempt to cover his mood as he puffed along his branchline with the Diesel at the back.

"So how has your day been, old friend?" The Diesel inquired politely.

"I'm not your 'friend'," Edward snapped, something beyond rare for the old blue engine.

"Oh, alright then," The Diesel acquiesced, as he looked around for something else to talk about. After all, they had a long way to go.

"Well, it sure is a nice day to spend some time outside, eh?" He asked, in hopes that Edward would be brought out of his mood.

"Really?" retorted Edward sharply. "Why don't you spend some time outside the scrapyard? It's perfect for your kind."

The poor Diesel was taken aback by the wise old engine's harsh words. Never had Edward been so rude, except for when Rocky the crane first arrived on the island. "My, it almost seems like you…hate me." He whispered, choosing his words carefully.

"Almost? I thought I made it quite clear," Edward responded irritably.

"And you have…"

"Good."

The two engines rolled along the line quietly for a while, before the Diesel broke the silence.

"Is there something wrong, Edward?" He asked, before mentally slapping himself for asking such an obvious question. "Did I do something to you?"

Edward seethed quietly as the train lingered along the line. The train slowed to a stop as they came to a red signal. "Yes! You were rude to my friends, my controller, and the inspector. Your behavior that day was atrocious, and instead of apologizing for it, you snuck away, as it wasn't any of your concern! When, in fact, you caused this entire railway trouble and grief!" He reprimanded sharply, as he finished his tirade.

Memories of his incident with the inspector's bowler hat flooded back to the Diesel, who seemingly nodded in affirmation. In the past, he was a self-absorbed, pompous, git, to say the least. But he had indeed learned his lesson. He truly was a changed diesel; but how on earth would he get Edward to know it?

"Listen, after this run, can we stop in a siding, and sort this out? _Please?_ " He begged, with nothing but honesty in his voice.

Edward stayed silent for a moment, before reluctantly agreeing to this diesel's request. As the signal went green again, the train made its way down the line once more.

…

That night, Edward rolled over the turntable, into his berth where, luckily, only Thomas and Percy were waiting.

"Good evening, Edward!" The young engines whistled.

"How was your run today, Edward?" Percy asked curiously.

"It was just fine, busy as usual," the wise old engine responded with a fake valiance. He debated his next few words, carefully. _Very carefully_.

"Listen, I…ran into the Diesel at the docks today," Edward began.

"Really? Did you snub him? Did you ignore him? Did you tell him off for what he said earlier?" Thomas asked eagerly, knowing Edward followed through with their plan.

"Well, he was helping me with my run to my branchline this morning, then I told him what a nuisance he had been before, and he offered to talk to me after our jobs were done," He continued, a bit more bravely.

This made Thomas and Percy raise eyebrows. They glanced at each other before Thomas spoke. "And?"

"He really is a changed diesel!" Edward relented with a quick sigh, at the same time relieved to have gotten that off his boiler. "He may or may not have helped me with my other jobs today as well…"

Thomas and Percy were infuriated on hearing such a statement.

"You _what?!"_ The two engines gasped in horror.

"He's a hard worker, and a very nice one at that!" Edward defended.

"Do you not remember that what he said about the rest of us? Including you?" Percy asked, more hurt than angry this time.

"How could you do this to us, Edward? You sold out!" Thomas shot back.

Edward, for once, didn't know what to say. The Diesel was very kind now, but what he had said to the engines earlier had been so hurtful that for once, neither Thomas or Percy were willing to forgive.

"I need to get my mail trucks," Percy excused himself, quietly. He sounded like he was on the verge of tears, but they are frustrated tears than sad tears. "Excuse me, Edward…"

"I'll come help you, my friend," Thomas followed. "I'm sorry for snapping at you, Edward," He apologized, "But I still can't believe you're friends with him now. After everything." And with that, he followed Percy out of Tidmouth, leaving a hurt and conflicted Edward in their wake.

…

Sorry if this chapter is very long. I made it more angsty than I intended…but it'll get a bit more lighthearted from here, I promise! Thank you for reading. :D


	6. Retribution 2

…

" _Edward?!"_ James, Gordon, and Henry gasped in shock.

"Yes," Thomas sighed sadly. "He said that the Diesel's 'changed', and that he's 'really nice' now."

"I want to believe him," Percy joined in, "But he said such cruel things to all of us. It's hard to believe, indeed."

The bigger engines were indignant. "Well, who needs Edward, anyway?" Gordon finally spoke. "Leave it to a soft boiler like him to be a traitor." He puffed snootily.

"Of course!" We'll get our revenge on old Bowler with or without Edward!" James said confidently.

"Hold on a minute. We can't just dismiss Edward's actions like that." Toby interjected. "If you ask me, he handled this situation with poise and class. And I think that's how you three would go about it as well."

"I don't know, Toby." Emily argued. "I really don't think that the Diesel could changed after all that trouble he caused."

"Yes, I guess I do see your point," The tram engine acquiesced. "But I have a good feeling deep in my firebox that he could have learned his lesson after all of this."

"But what if he hasn't? What if this only triggered more of his behavior? What will happen then?" Thomas asked, doubtfully.

"Exactly! And if he hasn't learned his lesson, we have the perfect plan to teach him." Henry finished. And the three tender engines conveyed their plan to the other engines, who looked uncomfortable at hearing such a plan.

"Why do I not feel safe about this…?" Toby whispered nervously.

"Maybe because they're last plan ended in failure…" Emily sighed. And she regaled what happened to Paxton that afternoon, before glancing at James and Henry with a fierce glare from time to time.

"Poor Paxton!" Percy squeaked sadly. "Why would you do such a thing, Henry?" he gasped.

"I can understand James doing it, but not you," Thomas added, his eyes wide.

"It was an accident!" Henry defended, quickly. "I promise it wasn't intentional!" The other engines didn't know whether to feel sympathetic or ashamed.

"That's because they didn't have _me_ to oversee the situation," said Gordon pompously. "At least this time, I'll be enacting our little plan."

"We'll do it tomorrow." The bigger engines agreed, with the other engines still skeptical, before drifting off to sleep.

…

The next morning, Gordon, James, and Henry rolled under the entrance of the Steamworks. They had informed Victor earlier that they intended to help sort some trucks of engine parts to help out. Victor greeted them as they approached his workplace.

"I really appreciate the help, my friends," The Cuban engine thanked graciously. "If this lot over here could be sorted out by tea time, that would be wonderful." He added, before reversing back to into the Steamworks to continue his work.

The remaining tender engines looked around as Gordon puffed over to truck of parts in front of him.

"How about this one? Seems very dirty to me," He asked his comrades.

"Hmmm. Not enough. Let's look around some more," His red friend answered before darting his eyes around the Steamworks lot.

"This one looks pretty full! Lot's of old rubbish parts in this truck here!" Henry called to the others with glee.

"Ah! Perfect! This is going to work wonders!" Gordon chuckled to himself, as his companions smiled evilly.

A familiar horn sounded over the area.

"Oh! Here he comes!" James hissed quietly, and the big engines switched tracks and reversed behind the trucks of parts that scattered the front of the Steamworks, just as the Diesel pulled in.

"I'm here, Victor!" He chirruped gleefully, as he puffed in with…

… _Duck?_

Henry, Gordon, and James could not believe what they were seeing.

 _First Edward, now Duck too?_ They thought, with anger and betrayal bubbling in their boilers.

"Calderas hirvientes! You look terrible, Duck. What happened this time, my friend?" Victor gasped.

"Well, it feels like my boiler's full of sludge," Duck groaned in sickness. "It didn't really help that I burst my safety valve on the way here, either. Luckily, the Diesel was on his way to Whiff's Waste Dump and saw me struggling. He really has turned a new leaf, Victor!" Duck managed a smile.

"No problem, Duck!" the Diesel puffed happily from the back. "It's the least I could do after all that I did to your earlier. I think it was quite deserving of me." He smiled reassuringly.

Henry, Gordon, and James seemingly gagged at this insulting fakery.

"Thats great to know, old friend," Victor beamed, excited to know of this behavior change. "But don't worry, Duck. I'll have you puffing along the track in no time."

Victor had the Diesel push Duck into the Steamworks before turning to him.

"This should take about an hour, my friend. Could you wait here and then escort Duck back to the station when he's fully repaired? I'd like to have an engine keep an eye on him," He asked.

"No worries, Victor!" the Diesel answered cheerfully, and he oiled outside to the far end of the Steamworks before looking around at the sky, and talking to some workmen on break.

 _"_ Now's our chance!' James whispered to the others, and the began to chuff out of their hiding place as quietly as they could.

Just then, Inspector Daman, who had just finished an inspection with The Fat Controller, walked out of the Steamworks with a smile.

"Well, Topham," he began, "Things appear to be running smoothly here at the Steamworks. I'd say Victor runs a clean ship." He finished.

"Thank you, Inspector," Sir Topham Hatt grinned with pride. "Victor is one of my most reliable engines, after all. I'm glad his workplace impressed you, sir."

The two gentlemen proceeded outside to Sir Topham Hatt's blue car before the Fat Controller spoke up again. "Inspector, you wouldn't mind taking a photo in front of he Steamworks, would you? I've been asked by the media." He asked.

"Not at all," Inspector Daman answered kindly. "Will this be quick, though? I understand you have your granddaughter's birthday to attend in a moment."

"Of course, sir. And thank you again for the oven inspection. I'm sure Bridget will enjoy her gift."

The Fat Controller set the mini oven on the ground, before posing proudly in front of the Steamworks with Inspector Daman.

"Are you ready?" Gordon hissed to the others, as the three engines were hid in a line behind a heavy truck of engine parts.

"Ready as we'll ever be." His friends whispered eagerly in response. The there engines backed up, slowly, now that the truck was carefully centered behind the Diesel, who, still oblivious to their trick, sat in a siding smiling at the clouds.

"One, two, _three_!" And with that, all three engines charged at the truck, which went flying towards the Diesel.

Unfortunately, there was a rut in the track before them, and with an almighty _JOLT! ,_ the truck flew off the rails, soaring perfectly over the Diesel, who still didn't seem to take notice.

Gordon, Henry, and James dropped their mouths open in shock as the truck landed loudly on the other side of the track, sending an array of engine parts everywhere.

"Thank you again, Inspector," The Fat Controller expressed in gratitude as he shook hands with the other gentleman. He held the car door open for the Inspector, and was about to pick up his granddaughter's new mini oven when…

 _WHACK!_

A clang of metal hitting pink plastic and wires demolished the tiny oven, before the pink ruins of his birthday gift erupted in flames.

The Fat Controller held onto the car door in horror, as he looked to the Inspector, who look just as, if not more, appalled.

"Tell my wife," He whispered to the Inspector, "that I might be running a little late." He finished sadly. And feeling the onset of a pounding headache, he entered the car, and left the Steamworks.

…

Well Inspector Daman (aka ME!) is back! That poor mini oven, though. :P Bridget won't be happy.

I hope you enjoyed this update! I had much fun writing it; may have even giggled a bit! Please review! :D


	7. Reformation (Part 2)

Gordon, Henry, and James were still in shock. They were not only feeling horrible at the spectacle that just occurred, but also angry at the fact that their so-called 'brilliant' plan had failed. Again.

Just then, Thomas, Percy and Emily puffed into the Steamworks, with trucks full of brand new, shiny, engine parts.

"Hello Gordon!" Thomas greeted as he pulled up alongside his blue companion.

"What about Diesel? Did your plan work?" Percy asked hopefully.

Gordon simply grumped in response. "No, it didn't." He stated, simply. That was all Gordon could say at the moment; as anything else would have resulted in yet more embarrassment. There was only so much he could take.

Needless to say, Thomas and Percy took no time in teasing the big engines for their second failure, before the two little engines and Emily looked over to the Diesel, who was cheerfully talking to workmen in a siding.

"Look at him, just sitting there." Emily groused, glaring at the Diesel.

"Looking all smug, probably chatting about all the mean things he said to us earlier," Percy added, the same look on his face.

"And guess who's coming his way," Thomas sighed.

Edward, who had come to assist the Diesel in getting Duck to Knapford, entered the Steamworks, greeting both of his friends with a smile. They chatted briefly, before Duck puffed out of the Steamworks. Things had taken a much shorter time then expected, and with that, the three left.

"That's it! Something needs to be done about this!" Emily decided.

"What are you going to do?" James asked, uncertain.

"We're going to go right over to that Diesel and tell him that we don't appreciate him hanging around _our_ Edward!" Percy finished. Thomas and Emily agreed heartily.

"Great idea, Percy!" Henry agreed.

"For once, you've said something intelligent," Gordon admitted. "That smelly Bowler has poisoned the minds of too many around here!"

Thomas, Emily and Percy resolved to speak with the Diesel that afternoon, as soon as their work was done, and the bigger engines couldn't wait to finally have a plan work for once.

…

That night, Thomas, Percy and Emily entered Tidmouth quietly. Gordon, James, and Henry were waiting eagerly for them.

"So did you all do it?" Henry asked curiously.

"Yes," Emily answered, uncomfortably. "We talked to him, told him exactly what we agreed to tell him."

"Did you tell ol Bowler to buzz off?" James inquired hopefully.

"Well, yes…that too…" Thomas added, with just as much discomfort as Emily.

"And did he agree?" Gordon asked finally.

Thomas, Percy and Emily looks to each other before answering this question.

"No," Percy sighed, "And he's really nice now!" He blurted out, relieved to have gotten this out of his boiler.

Gordon, Henry, and James let out a loud groan at yet more betrayal.

"But it's true!" Thomas argued, "He offered to talk to us, and then he helped us with our heavy trains."

"Yes," Emily chimed in, "Did you know he helped Edward and Thomas with _all_ of the work on their branch lines?"

"He even helped me take my mail trucks!" Percy added.

But the other engines didn't want to hear it. Especially, Gordon and James.

"Not another traitor!" Gordon grumbled aloud.

"Get out! All three of you!"

" _James!"_ Toby gasped in shock. "You can't kick them out of the sheds! They _live here!"_

"We don't care," James countered angrily. "If these three want be all chummy with smelly Bowler, then so be it. But not here!"

"They don't need us!" Gordon added in. "They can go stay with the Diesel, along with that Edward too." He finished snootily.

"It's fine! The Diesel has been much nicer to me in one day than you too have been to me since I've lived here, anyway!" Percy pouted, with a tinge of sadness, before puffing off to find a shed for the night.

"Exactly!" Emily added, "We don't even want to stay here," She finished before following Percy out.

"Funny how you hate the Diesel for being rude," Thomas muttered. "You're all acting the same way he did."

"Indeed," Toby added, now angry at the treatment of their companions. And with that, he began following the other engines out of Tidmouth.

"Bah! Who needs you all anyway?" James yelled.

"We have comeuppance on our side!" Henry called.

"We _will_ prove that the Diesel is deceiving you! It's all an act, I say!" Gordon finished, watch their friends leave the yard.

And the tender engines conferred to each other in the sheds with a new plan, and they were beyond positive it would work this time.


	8. The Final Plan

I apologize beforehand if Edward is a bit OOC again in this chapter. No worries- I building up something good!

...

The three tender engines had gone on strike the next morning. It had been years since they had done such a thing, when they had been shut up in the sheds for refusing to do "little engines' work". Of course, they had learned their lesson, but the three agreed that they needed time to think of another plan of action against the Diesel. Unfortunately, (well, fortunately, in the Diesel's case) they had come up with nothing so far.

Despite attempts from the other engines, the stubborn engines refused to leave the sheds, at the risk of working the Diesel. They were just about to give up on the whole thing, when the Fat Controller arrived, looking far less than tolerant of this behavior.

"You three," he snapped, "I'm not having anymore of these engine strikes. You either do your work, as you've been told, or I'm afraid it's off to scrapyards with you lot! I don't need engines who never do any work," He ended, ominously, in an extremely rare threat.

Gordon, Henry, and James knew better than to argue, especially with that tone of voice. A disgruntled "Yes sir" was all they could utter.

"Very well then. Now I need you all to relay a message for me, if that's not too much trouble." The engines listened intently.

"The windmill on Thomas' branchline is being repaired. There's a shipment of stone that Edward will be bringing back from the Blue Mountain Quarry. The new Diesel will be collecting some cement from the Cementworks at around two o' clock. Now, listen carefully. Tell both of them to meet at exactly 2:30 pm at Crovan's Gate for a final order. It's contingent that this part goes as smooth as possible. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir," The engines answered dutifully, and with a nod, the Fat Controller took off in his car.

"Not another freight train!" Gordon wailed in despair. "The indignity…!"

"Oh, shut up and stop your grumbling, Gordon! It's not like _you're_ the one pulling it!" James snapped from his left.

"And why do _we_ have to track down everyone?" Henry complained. "What are we, zookeepers?" The others murmured in agreement.

As they puffed down the line to tell Edward the news, Gordon suddenly had an idea. Maybe they _could_ get Bowler after all!

"Where did the Fat Controller say they needed to meet?" He asked.

"Crovan's Gate. Weren't you listening?" James muttered.

"What if ol' Bowler got…the wrong message…?" Gordon smiled evilly. Luckily, his companions quickly caught on, and two huge smirks soon spread across their faces.

….

The trio had decided to split up, and have James tell Edward the news, while Gordon and Henry told the Diesel. Gordon and Henry had told a workman to have the Diesel meet at Brendam Docks instead of Crovan's Gate. Meanwhile, James had told Edward that it was past two o' clock (when it was really only 11:30), making Edward believe he was tardy.

"I'm so late! Bother! Well, thanks for reminding me, James!" He thanked his red companion, before he puffed off to Brendam in a hurry, leaving a snickering James behind.

…

Edward raced along the line towards Brendam. "Slow down, Edward!" His driver called as the stopped at a signal. "I understand you're late, but-"

"I'm not just late, I'm _beyond_ late!" Edward burst out. "I don't have time to be slow! The Fat Controller will be very annoyed with me!"

His driver and fireman were sympathetic. "Listen, Edward. Charlie and I would rather you be on the rails when the Fat Controller scolds you then in the Steamworks," He mused to his engine.

"After all, better late than never, right ol' boy?" said Charlie Sand to Edward, who took no notice. This surprised him and his fireman greatly- it wasn't like Edward to not take precautions. He was one of the oldest engines on Sodor, if not the wisest.

"I _have_ to hurry!" Edward called with rushed determination, as the signal turned green once more. And with that, he sped along the line towards Brendam Docks, unaware of the danger that lay ahead.


	9. Changed

Gordon and Henry had followed the Diesel to Brendam Docks. As they pulled into the dock yard, they waited eagerly for James, anxious to see if their dirty plan was working-so far, at least.

At last, James pulled in, beaming. "It's working! You all should've seen Edward's face! He bolted out of there so quick I couldn't even see his shape!" He laughed.

"And here comes Bowler," Henry mused as the Diesel arrived with the cement truck, humming quietly to himself as he backed down into the siding.

"Hello fellow engines!" He greeted cheerfully. "So do I just wait for Edward to arrive before we can carry on?

"Oh, Edward's already on his way!" James reassured, throwing a quick snigger to his companions.

As the Diesel conceded to this, the three engines quickly moved out of the way, excited to see the drama that would soon unfold.

"So you told Edward the new plan right?" Gordon asked James.

"Of course! And I told Edward that if anything goes wrong, it was ol' Bowler's fault for mixing up the meeting time." The red engine told his friend.

Just then, a loud and familiar whistle pierced the late morning air, followed by some vigorous puffing.

Gordon, James and Henry were delighted to know Edward was arriving. If everything went according to plan, the Diesel would be framed for the mess-better yet, Edward would realize that he hadn't changed after all, and come crawling right back to them!

Edward sped into Brendam, red in the face, and screaming, "Sir! I'm so sorry I'm late!" Edward was in such a state that he didn't see the Diesel waiting for him on the same track that he was on. And he was going so fast that he couldn't stop in time!

Luckily, the Diesel knew what to do. But he had to act quickly.

He reversed from Edward as fast as he could, and blew a loud, long, horn. Then, radiator raring, he yelled to a workman, "NOW!"

Gordon, Henry, James, and entire the Docks gaped in awe as two workmen came running towards his track with a set of siding buffers, and with a dull, yet loud, _THUD!_ they dropped the buffers on the track.

Edward, who had now realized what was happening, saw the Diesel up ahead, and slammed on his brakes as hard as he could. And with a soft but firm _clank!,_ the buffers stopped the No. 2 engine. Edward let out a sigh of relief.

"That was close!" He said sadly. "And Diesel, my friend, thanks so much." He thanked wholeheartedly, to an enormous round of applause from many workmen.

"No problem, Edward!" The Diesel smiled. "Anything for a friend!"

…

The Fat Controller, who had arrived just in time with the inspector, had seen everything.

"You are to be commended, Diesel," The inspector began. "A true hero to us all. And I bet a speak for everyone when I say that," He beamed, to another round of applause from the docks workmen, making the Diesel blush.

The Fat Controller agreed. "A brave, and quick thinking diesel you are," He said, patting the Diesel's buffer. He changed countenance rather quickly as he turned to Edward.

"Edward, I'm very disappointed in you," He scolded sharply. "I thought you would know better than to come charging into the docks like a madman!"

Edward felt like shrinking into himself. "I'm sorry sir. I was running very late, and I just had to hurry so you wouldn't get cross with me."

The Fat Controller and the inspector exchanged a puzzled look. "Late?" The inspector said. "You're right on time!" He said surprised. Inspector Daman pulled out his pocket watch. "Yes indeed! Two o' clock!" He smiled.

"Whoever told you that you were late?" The Fat Controller asked.

"James told me it was it was past two," Edward started. "He said that the Diesel had messed up the time."

The Diesel was confused. "How so? I've been waiting here with James and his friends since 1:30," He replied, confused.

The Fat Controller rounded on the three tender engines crossly. "I specifically instructed you to listen carefully to my orders. You've not only scared Edward, but you could've caused a serious accident!" He scolded in an acidic tone.

The three engines were sheepish. At last, Henry broke their silence. "It's just that…sir, last time he was here, he caused nothing but trouble for all of us!" He burst out.

"Yes indeed! He called us names, and insulted all of the steam engines!" Gordon joined in.

"Not to mention he what he did to your hat, Inspector!" James pointed out, causing an embarrassed Inspector Daman to find cleaning his glasses more fascinating than usual.

The Diesel, remembering these events, felt horrible. He puffed over to the tender engines so only they could hear.

"I'm sorry. Truly sorry," He apologized softly. "After the whole fiasco last time I was here, I realized that I had to change my ways for the better. I was shut up in my sheds for the longest time, and during that time, I thought about all the people and engines that I had hurt. So I made a promise to change my ways, because I never know what people are going through in their own lives."

Hearing this apology seemingly broke Gordon, Henry, and James' hearts. This Diesel was compassionate. Intelligent. And above all…changed.

"I agree with that statement," Inspector Daman said after a while. "You never truly know a person until you actually get to know them. Revenge should never be given out unless you know for sure that the person, or engine, deserves it." He finished sternly.

"And I believe you all owe this Diesel an apology." The Fat Controller added, with a tone hard like iron.

"We're very sorry, Bowl-I mean, Diesel," Gordon said softly.

"I suppose you have changed after all. We're sorry too, Edward, for everything." Henry said to Edward.

"I agree. It was wrong of us to dish out revenge on you," James finished. "It wasn't our place to do so- not to mention cruel as well."

The Diesel and Edward exchanged looks, before smiling to their friends. "We forgive you." They said simultaneously.

Gordon, Henry and James were more than pleased to have their friendship with Edward back, and even happier to have made a new friend at the same time.

…

The three tender engines were, however, severely punished for the stunt they tried to pull on the Diesel, and were shut up in the sheds for months. But during that time, they patched up things with Thomas, Percy, Toby, and Emily too.

But no one despises the Diesel now-they wish they were just like him!

…

Finally done with the story! Thanks so much to everyone who left kind reviews or read the story! I had so much fun writing it, and I'm looking forward to doing some future stories here as well, now that I have the time! :D Thank you so much again!

Author's note- the near-accident that Edward has was partly inspired by the Canoe River train crash that happened in 1950.


End file.
